vinceshortfandomcom-20200215-history
Video Game
A Video Game about the short was planned instead of a sequel. Phase 1 It was planned to be similar to an RPG but with racing and tooth racketing instead of fighting. This would have also include characters who aren't on the characters page, such as Sonny's Sister and Zil. There were to be "teams" of playable characters, like Vincent, Barry, Sonny, and Lenny, in which they could have been grouped together, with 22 cars to choose from. Some cars have abilities the other cars don't. The idea was scrapped a bit before Phase 2 was sketched, but that fell too in favor of Poliwrath Vs. Exploud, which should be released around the same time as Cars:IGNITE. The game's name was to be "Vince and the 300000 Racketeers the Video Game", view Name Ideas. Playable Characters (* means the car was not in the short) Queens, Colorado Gang Vincent K. Queens Barry D. Rustfender Sonny N. TankerHorns Lenny Y. OilDrazzle Gerald's Captains El Guapo Philip C. Rivetkroger Papo Yurikaa The Cousins Tommy Joe Lewis Judd Cletus Buford Zeke Monster Truckers Count Spatula* The Crippler* Ginormous* Count Vlad III "Dracula"* Zil's Enforcement Cobra Car* Zil's Car-Napper Van* Zil's Pitty* Zil Tooth Racket Academy Student (comes in 4 different models)* This list will be added to if new ideas are received. Non-Playable Characters (* new to video game, ** planned for short, but scrapped, *** appears on TV only, **** originates from an Alt. Storyline, ***** is a ghost) Mrs. Queens Mr. Queens***** Vince's unnamed friend Vince's brother***** Dentists Mrs. Rustfender* Mr. Rustfender Mrs. TankerHorns* Sonny's Sister* Mr. TankerHorns**** Mrs. OilDrazzle* Mr. OilDrazzle* Toadette Loudred* Circus Clowns*** Zil* Snot Rod Candice* El Machismo* Stinger* Gerald's Great Great Grandfather***** Gerald "The Boss" Fletcher Racketeers (both Male and Female) Switcher* Darius* Clarence "Razor" Callahan* Kids Tourists* Queens High School Bus** Hospital Truck**** Flame Striker**** Toadette's Angels** Submarine Mascot Car News Reporters*** Exodia* Semir Gerkhan* Fred* Fred Jr.* Character Advantages Vincent K. Queens: Handling, grip Barry D. Rustfender: Acceleration, reflexes Sonny N. TankerHorns: Speed, stability Lenny Y. OilDrazzle: Weight, strength (Further statistics not obtained) Special Abilities (In phase 1, each playable car was intended to have a special ability it could limitedly use in events) Vincent K. Queens: Can use his rope pole to swing around places, this can only be used in some areas Barry D. Rustfender: Can stretch his spoiler to grab things others can't (only use is in story mode) Sonny N. TankerHorns: Can turn invisible to avoid certain enemies in story mode and an enemy's ability Lenny Y. OilDrazzle: Can release spike strips with 30 seconds recharge time El Guapo: Can shine his gold and blind another player for about 5 seconds, takes 30s to regain light Philip C. Rivetkroger: Can whip opponents with his rope pole, but needs a 15 second recharge Papo: Can disable everyone else's special abilities for about 15 seconds Yurikaa: Can cast a spell that has a random effect, it may be good OR bad! Tommy Joe: Can strike with a supercharged side bump that takes 10 seconds to charge Lewis: Can shoot with a bow and arrow that takes 5 seconds to draw back Judd: Can use his front license plate as a boomerang, with 10 second recharge Cletus: Can vanish, snipe an enemy from out of nowhere, and reappear (1 use per event) Buford: Smashes out a much more powerful side bump that takes 30 seconds to charge Zeke: Can chomp anyone he bumps from behind with his buck teeth, flicking them backwards! Count Spatula: Can throw pies on everyone's screens, but must wait 25 seconds between each use The Crippler: Can summon motorcades that wipe out other racers, must wait 40s between calls Ginormous: Can grow massive and squish anyone he touches for 5 seconds, with 30s recharge Count Vlad III "Dracula": Can fire missiles from what look to be semi-truck air horns, recharge is 20s Cobra Car: Can swap places with the player behind him, allowing for drop-outs when needed Zil's Car-Napper Van: Can steal teeth and Money from foes (only use is in tooth racket) Zil's Pitty: can toss anyone into the air even from a distance, less useful compared to Zeke's ability Zil Tooth Racket Academy Student: Can trick everyone and make their cameras face the sky with 30s RC References Read References New Event Types (Since the idea has been scrapped, these may now be in Cars:IGNITE) Tooth Racket, mentoned on Plans for Cars:IGNITE page, the link is higher up on this page. 4-Car Battle, An event in an aerial perspective where you control four cars at once and each have health, bash the other cars to damage them, eliminate all enemy teams (4 max) to win! There is no finish line and characters cannot go past or fall behind the auto-scrolling screen. New Characters * Did but now won't have monster truck tires, ** scrapped from short, *** from Alternative Storyline Cobra Car Zil (main antagonist) Sonny's Sister Mrs, Rustfender Mr. TankerHorns*** Mrs. TankerHorns Mr. OilDrazzle Mrs. OilDrazzle Candice El Machismo Stinger Semir Gerkhan Count Spatula* The Crippler* Ginormous* Count Vlad III "Dracula" Zil Tooth Racket Academy Student Zil's Car-Napper Van Zil's Pitty Loudred Circus Clowns Flame Striker*** Queens High School Bus** Hospital Truck*** Toadette's Angels** Tourists Switcher Darius Clarence "Razor" Callahan Exodia Fred** Fred Jr. Customizations You would have been able to customize your characters by bumpers/exhaust pipes, hats, air intakes, tires. and spoilers, with a list of options here, know these are statistic-effective, with info having not been given out before Phase 1 was scrapped. Phase 2 was, however, not to have customizations. Note: these lists were not finished Bumpers/Exhaust Pipes Everyday Bumper (Preset for Barry and Lenny) Stock Car Bumper No Bumper (Preset for Vince and Sonny) Exhaust Pipe setup (Preset for C. Spatula, Crippler. And Ginormous) B Dasher exhaust pipes Spiked Bumper 10 exhaust pipes (Preset for Lewis) upside down spoiler curio-stamped bumper Jet Plane exhaust pipe Futuristic pipes Bumper with spring arms Mounted grille Beaten up bumper (preset for the cousins, except Lewis) Hats Nothing (Preset for most) Queens Track Team cap propellor hat Diecast collector's cap fake mohawk roof-mounted spoiler (preset for Zil's Student) Lightning McHat Loudspeakers Route 66 sign Toadette hat Batcar mask Papo's Band-It Tiara Mario/Luigi/Wario/Waluigi cap (all unlocked together) Wizard hat Gunner helmet Roof fairing Devil horns (preset for Count Spatula) Air horns Bunny ears Sirens (preset for Crippler) Smokestack Hair bow Air Intakes aka hoodpieces Simple Intake (Preset for Vince, Barry, Sonny, Crippler, Cobra Car, and Zil Student) No Intake (preset for most) Shark-Fin Intake (Preset for Lenny) Denchure Intake Open-Mouthed Diecast Winged Intake Diamond Intake Vacumn Jet Engine Piston Cup Hood Grille (preset for Yurikaa) Engine blower 1 (preset for Count Spatula) Engine Blower 2 Tires Standard (preset for most) Monster (preset for C.Spatula, Crippler, and Ginormous) Slim Slick Roller Scullin Double-Disc Rustbucket Racing (preset for the cousins) Off-Road (preset for Count Vlad III "Dracula") White-Walls (preset for Philip) LIGHTYEAR Wooden-Spoke Futuristic Gold Concrete Spoilers Flat Spoiler (Preset for Vince and Lenny) Retractable Spoiler (Preset for Barry) Muscle Car Spoiler Folding Down Muscle Car Spoiler Folding Up (preset for Sonny) No Spoiler (preset for most) King's Spoiler Carbon Fibre Spoiler Fake Wings Ladder Spoiler Round Spoiler Spoiled Spoiler (get it?) Wave Fake Trailer 5-Story Spoiler Boost tanks "Sandbox" Spoiler (preset for Yurikaa) Sport Spoiler (preset for Zil Student) Competing Ideas Read Replacements (The idea was in third place of four different concepts when Poliwrath Vs. Exploud was chosen) Boss Battles Race Battles Candice El Machismo Stinger Semir Gerkhan Zil Tooth Racket Battles Switcher Darius Clarence "Razor" Callahan Exodia Zil Phase 2 The new idea had scrapped the above idea, it was based on another game called "South Park Rally", it had successfully allowed the concept to overtake the opposing proposal "The Royal Cactus". It then had a bunch of levels, all different from one another. It also had WAY more playable characters, at the fair price of no story mode. If it were to have won, it may had been renamed "Queens, Colorado Racers", "Champ of Queens", or "Vincent K, Queens Racer". Playable characters in this version were to have been: Phase 2 Playable Characters Vincent K. Queens Barry D. Rustfender Sonny N. TankerHorns Lenny Y. OilDrazzle El Guapo Philip C. Rivetkroger Papo Yurikaa Tommy Joe Lewis Judd Cletus Buford Zeke Count Spatula The Crippler Ginormous Count Vlad III "Dracula" Zil (Represented Phase 1) Exodia (Represented Phase 1) Cobra Car Carnapper Van Zil Pitty Zil Tooth Racket Academy Student ADA Leader (Represented the short) Doctor Yellowtooth Vince's Unnamed Friend Mrs. Queens Barry's Brother Barry's Sister Mr. Rustfender Mrs. Rustfender Sonny's Sister Mr. TankerHorns Mrs. TankerHorns Lenny's Sister Mr. OilDrazzle Mrs. OilDrazzle Gerald Fletcher Gerald's Tow Truck (Represented the short) Male Racketeer Female Racketeer Animatronic Fletcher (Represented 5 Nights at Fletcher's) Animatronic Gerald (Represented 5 Nights at Fletcher's) Queens, CO Sheriff Sheriff Vincent K. Queens (Was not an alt because paintjobs and customization were removed) Royal Cactus Guardian (Represents The Royal Cactus) Hash Slinging Slasher (Represents The Royal Cactus) Circus Clown Sonny's Whismur (Represents both Alt. Line 2 and Poliwrath Vs. Exploud) Fred Fred Jr. Preschool Judd (Represents Alt. Line 4) Preschool Cletus (Represents Alt. Line 4) Preschool Buford (Represents Alt. Line 4) Steve (Repersents Alt. Line 1) Submarine Mascot Car Half-Chicken Half-Squirrel Car (Represents the short) Cletus' Grandson (Represents Alt. Line 3) Osama Tin Laden (Represents Alt. Line 5) Jersey Reporter 1 (Represents Alt. Line 5) Jersey Reporter 2 (Represents Alt. Line 5)